Old News
Heya this will the page where I will post sneak peaks to upcoming content on Critter Planet now and then! Feel free to give feedback and/or suggestions! Halloween Celebrations New race; the spiders Ok, note that I'm still playing around with the spider! So this might all change! Right now I'm planning on making them a carnivore that can place webs around the map to snare/slow enemies. They will be stealth and ambush based (ps:try typing ambush in a game of CP). That's all I have on them atm :l The Spectral Isles Long before the humans arrived in the Koprulu sector, and long before the dawn of the Protoss, the Xel'naga were at their reach of their power, where they both created and destroyed species and jumped from one galaxy to another like it was nothing, there even myths that they could jump across milky ways all the same! But then they vanished.... Their only legacy they left were some artifacts, the protoss and zerg...and the Spectral Isles..... Deep within the Koprulu sector lies the planet Niglân, this is one of the many planets that still have clues of former Xel'naga presence. But here you can feel...more then just the Xel'naga presence....it's dreaded by Protoss and Terrans alike.... Less then a century ago a terran colonist ship landed here.... Contact with the colony was lost around 50 years ago. The scouts that were send to check in on the colony vanished in smoke just the same..... Something evil is at work here.. On these , Spectral Isles, Terrans, Protoss nor Zerg rule.... It's what remains of an old Xel'Naga experiment that rules here... And they do not like visitors Released! The Patch games Hello all! The next patch is going to be a big one so it will take a while before it shall be released! I'm going to discus some of the things I'm planning on adding next patch... New event(s?)... I'm planning on adding a new event called 'Critter Party' When this event triggers, a random 'minigame' will commence. Planned minigames are: -Kill the creator (an npc called Robin spawns on map, the person to kill it shall be rewarded with a buff) -My little pony .....farm (Multiple ponies spawn on the map, the player to kill most ponies will be granted with buffs) -TYPE MADNESS (The first player to type a random text (like I EAT CHILDREN (example! Ofcourse I dont eat children!!)) the first one shall be granted minerals Tribal Protoss The new race I'm working on are the tribal protoss! Their current spawn is: -1 Tribal Protoss Elder -2 Tribal Protoss -1 Food collection drop off plate (I still need a better name for this, any ideas?) Their current procreation system is: -Tribal protoss gather food / energy and deliver is to the drop off plate (like urubu, but protoss can eat plants and fish aswell) -Tribal Protoss Elders can convert 100 energy collect on a food plate into a Protoss Youngster... - Protoss Youngster is uncommandable but will attack nearby foes. - Protoss Youngsters will grow up into a Tribal Protoss or a Tribal Protoss Elder (might have to change the name "Elder") after 80 seconds. Tribal Protoss will also be able to make bonfires which heal nearby allies. Right now I need ideas for how they should play...like skills and maybe diffrent types of units? (ps , leave your sc2 ign if you post an idea, I might add you to the loading screen list if you give a good suggestion) Released